1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for a vehicle in which a display image of an indicator showing driving information such as vehicle speed is reflected by a part of the windshield near dashboard toward a driver's seat side so that the driver can see the driving information.
2. Description of Related Art
The apparatus of this kind that is currently in use is shown in FIG. 2. The display apparatus has an indicator 21, which shows the vehicle speed or the like, installed in a dashboard 22 near a windshield 23. A dark reflecting portion 23a is formed on a part of the windshield 23 near the boundary with the dashboard 32. The display image of the indicator 21 is reflected by the reflecting portion 23a on the inner surface of the windshield 23 toward the driver's seat side, thus forming a so-called a head-up display.
In this arrangement, the display appears against the dark background of the reflecting portion 23a within a viewing field of the windshield 23, permitting a driver to easily see the display without having to shift his or her sight line greatly. Another advantage is that since the background of the display is dark, the display can be clearly seen with a good contrast.
In the conventional display apparatus mentioned above, however, not only the dark reflecting portion 23a can be noticed also from outside the vehicle and this mars the appearance of the car but also sight line of the driver is interrupted by the dark reflecting portion 23a. Since the reflecting portion 23a is formed on the windshield 23, there are limitations on the manufacturing process and the maintenance work is difficult.
The applicant has already proposed a display apparatus for a vehicle in Japanese Utility Model Application No. Heisei 2-050744, in which above problems are solved. As described in FIG. 3, the display apparatus for a vehicle has a triangular prism 12 adjacent to a windshield 11 reference numberal 15 indicates a dashboard of the vehicle. On the lower surface 12C of the prism 12 is mounted an indicator 13 accommodated in a case 19. A portion excluding a display pattern portion where the display image of the indicator 13 is applied black paint 14.
Display light emitted from the indicator 13 is reflected on a surface 12A of the prism 12 which is in contact with the windshield 14 and transmits through surface 12B to reach driver's viewing point E. When seen from the viewing point E, the display image of the indicator is recognized within a front view with dark background. On the other hand, when seen from outside of the vehicle, the prism is recognized as transparent body so that the external appearance of the vehicle is not marred. Moreover, the prism 12 is mounted independently from the windshield 11, which does not limit production process of the windshield and makes the maintenance work easier.
Reference numerals 16, 17, and 18 show a motor, a cam, and a spring respectively. They are used for releasing the indicator from the lower surface of the prism 12 when the indicator is turn off to prevent a dark portion from being reflected on the windshield 14.
As described above, although the above display apparatus for a vehicle can solve aforementioned problems, when external light such as sun light enters the indicator of the vehicle from the windshield 11 or the like, the external light is reflected on the display pattern portion even when the indicator 13 is not turned on, so that the display pattern portion is recognized as if the display patter portion were indicated. Further, a portion excluding the display pattern portion is applied black paint 14 to display the display image with dark background, which limits displayed content of the display apparatus.